new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Age: Trouble in the Valley
is a action/adventure platforming video game developed by Activision and published by Fox Interactive. . It is released for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and PC on TBD 2020 with critical acclaim. Plot After the events of Collison Course, Captain Gutt is back and wants revenge on the Herd, joined by a group of new pirates, the Herd must stop him with the help of old friends and new characters in various places. Gameplay In the game, you control a character from the Ice Age films, they have different powers and attacks they can perform. You can collect fruits-like currency, they comes in cherry, blueberries and pears, hearts to regain your health, collectibles and other stuff. The game also contains mini-games used for one-player or multiplayer, you can play the mini-games as a smallest character in the films. Characters Playable Starter *Manny (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Sid (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Diego (Abilities: Running, Speed, Bite Attack, Sonar, Agility, Vine Cut) *Crash (Abilities: Grapple, Stealth, Mini Access) *Eddie (Abilities: Grapple, Stealth, Mini Access) *Ellie (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Grapple, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Shira (Abilities: Running, Speed, Bite Attack, Sonar, Agility, Vine Cut) *Brooke (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Granny (Abilities: Wisedom, Cane, Use Cane Switches, Elder, Precious) *Peaches (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Grapple, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Julian (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Gavin (Abilities: Flight, Sonar, Gliding, Agility) *Gertie (Abilities: Flight, Sonar, Gliding, Agility) *Roger (Abilities: Flight, Sonar, Gliding, Agility) Unlockable *Scrat (Abilities: Digging, Spin Attack, Climbing, Swim) *Carl (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Frank (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Jennifer (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Rachel (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Sylvia (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Fast Tony (Abilities: Super Speed, Agility, Dodge Attack) *Stu (Abilities: *Mr. Start *Mrs. Start *Ashley (Abilities: Wood Cut, Bite Attack, Tail Slap, Digging, Climbing, Mini Access) *Scratte (Abilities: Digging, Spin Attack, Climbing, Swim, Fly, Mini Access) *Buck (Abilities: Agility, Grapple, Rail Grind, Glide, Knife Attack, Climbing, Wall Jump, Vine Cut, Mini Access) *Momma (Abilities: Stomp, Super Strength, Sonar, Dodge Attack) *Rudy (Abilities: Stomp, Super Strength, Sonar, Dodge Attack) *Johnny (Abilities: Spit, Vaccuum, 4-Legs, Mini Access) *Johnny's Mother (Abilities: Spit, Vaccuum, 4-Legs, Mini Access) *Egbert *Yoko *Shelly *Dobson (Abilities: 4-Legs, Mini Access) *Gupta (Abilities: Bite Attack, Stealth, Climbing, Agility, Mini Access) *Ethan (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Steffie (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Katie (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Meghan (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Louis (Abilities: Digging, Rolling, Mini Access) *Milton (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Eunice (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Marshall (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Uncle Fungus (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Pirate Rat (Abilities: Sonar, Climbing, Push Blocks, Hole Access, Mini Access) *Shangri Llama (Abilities: Wisdom, Old Transformation, Geotopia) *Teddy (Abilities: Super Jump, Massage, Wisdom, Old Transformation, Geotopia) *Francine (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Neil deBuck Weasel (Abilities: Agility, Grapple, Rail Grind, Glide, Knife Attack, Climbing, Wall Jump, Vine Cut, Mini Access) *Bubbles (Abilities: Running, 4-Legs, Mini Access) *Misty (Abilities: Running, 4-Legs, Mini Access) DLC *Roshan *Runar *Nadia *Prancer *Santa Claus *Christmas Mini-Sloth *Ethel *Condor Mom *Clint *Gladys Glipto *Cholly Bear *Ankylosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Kentrosaurus *Iguanodon *Troodon *Pachycephalosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Archaeopteryx *Dilophosaurus *Guanlong *Whiny Beaver Boy *Smarty Pants Molehog Boy *S'more *Glyptodon Boy *Beaver Son *Beaver Dad *Aardvark Girl Cindy *Start Girl Claire *Ariscratle *Scratlantis Resident *Soto *Zeke *Oscar *Lenny Non-Playable Villains Items Collectibles *Acorns *Weapons *Jewels *Power Plates *Cards Fruits *Cherries - *Blueberries *Pears *Strawberries *Pineapples DLC Packs *'Humans Pack' - Includes Roshan, Runar and Nadia from Ice Age *'A Mammoth Christmas DLC Pack' - Includes Prancer, Santa Claus and Christmas Mini-Sloth from Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *'The Great Egg-Scapade DLC Pack' - Includes Ethel, Condor Mom, Clint, Gladys Glipto and Cholly Bear from Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade *'Dinosaurs and Plants DLC Pack' - Includes Ankylosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Iguanodon, Troodon, Pachycephalosaurus, Chasmosaurus, Archaeopteryx, Dilophosaurus and Guanlong from Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *'Surviving Sid DLC Pack' - Includes Whiny Beaver Boy, Smarty Pants Molehog Boy, S'more, Glyptodon Boy, Beaver Son, Beaver Dad, Aardvark Girl Cindy and Start Girl Claire from Surviving Sid *'Scratlantis DLC Pack' - Includes Ariscratle and Scratlantis Resident from Ice Age: Continental Drift *'Adventures with the Herd DLC Pack' - *'Soto DLC Pack' - Includes Soto, Zeke, Oscar and Lenny from Ice Age. Locations *Herd Valley **Hockey Rink **The Family Tree **Drink Parlor **Hunting Area **Iceberg **Geotopian Volcano **Ruined Wasteland **Peaches and Julian's Homestead *Ice Valley **Glacier Water Park **Eviscerator **Campo de Sid **Mammoth Tree **Misty Chasm **Camping Zone **Mini-Sloths' Camp *Snow Valley **Playground *Dinosaur World **Skeleton Bridge **Jungle of Misery **Chasm of Death **Plates of Woe **Lava Falls **Momma's Cave *Space **Scrat's UFO **Mars *Northern Country **Human Camp **Dodo camp **Stonehenge **Ice Cavern **Half Peak **Glacier Pass **Human settlement *Geotopia **Entrance **The Lake *Switchback Cove Trivia *This is the first Ice Age video game since Ice Age: Continental Drift - Arctic Games *The game combines elements from all of the Ice Age films and TV specials. *Originally, Fox Interactive didn't plan to release the game on Nintendo Switch, but due to popular demand and fans being fed up with highly-anticipated games not releasing on the Switch, they chose to release it on the Switch as well instead. *This marks the first time in the Ice Age franchise since the original film to include humans. Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Video games Category:Video games based on films Category:Ice Age Category:Fox Interactive Category:Activision Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PC games